Crushed Love
by Chuckies11
Summary: Dustin volunteers to guide Max, a new student at PCA around. When Max meets Dana, he has a crush. But when Max starts creating schemes to date Dana, Dustin feels left out. Read and Reply! Fourth chapter is here!
1. The New Student

"Class today we have a brand new student." said Dustin's teacher, Mr. Kirby.

A kid with blonde hair, blue eyes, looking exactly like Dustin entered the classroom.

"Meet Max Rickson. He's an exchange student from Canda." Mr. Kirby said.

"Me-come-in-peace." Max said,

"Max, we speak English too." Mr. Kirby said.

"Really? Oh cool." Max said.

"Would anyone mind show Max around?" Mr. Kirby asked.

Only Dustin raised his hand.

"What a selection. How about Dustin." Mr. Kirby answered, sarcastically of course.

"I'm Dustin Brooks. Welcome to PCA." said Dustin. Max took a seat by Dustin.

"Of course you all know...my girlfriend and I are going through a stage right now. Last night she took me out for pizza. There might be a kiss somewhere, but for right now, it's no-no. So, I'll be cursing and swearing and writing in my journal. Feel free to do whatever except break the walls or my concentration." Mr. Kirby said.

Everyone started building paper airplanes, except Dustin and Max. Dustin got out a book.

"Is he going to teach at all?" asked Max.

"Listen from me, I know it all I run an advice column on the PCA website. You have a lot to learn. Mr. Kirby-a really sensitive, all-about-me, I love my girlfriend and let's makeout with her sort of guy." Dustin said.

"Gross." Max said.

"Yeah. Gross for us. We're nerds. Keith Finchley is the bully and we really have no cute girls in the class. Katie's kind of cute but the unibrow sort of kills it off." Dustin explained.

Max laughed, "So we're friends."

"Totally. Besides, I have to show you around PCA. You need help. In a non-offencive way of course." said Dustin.

"Yeah." Max said.

They high-fived.

HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST PART!


	2. Meeting Dana

Dustin and Max sat at a table in the campus outside with an umbrella shading them.

"So you get it?" asked Dustin.

"Um-" Max began.

"Do you get it?" Dustin repeated.

"No. I'm not as good at math as you are. Hello this is my first day!" Max said.

"True. But lemme tell you Mr. Kirby gives mean math tests. And I mean, mean!" Dustin said.

"Ok then." said Max. He was getting bored but he didn't want to hurt Dustin's feelings so he said nothing.

Dustin starts writing with his mechanical pencil. The lead breaks.

"Darn it," Dustin said, "that was all my lead."

"I forgot mine at Kirby's classroom, sorry Dustin." Max said.

"Ah it's okay. We'll go get a mechanical pencil from Zoey's dorm room." said Dustin.

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm no baby!" Max said.

"Fine. I was just trying to prevent you reliving Prank Week." Dustin said, he started to walk away when Max looks back and sees a bunch of kids led by Logan armed with water balloons.

"On second thought-I'll go with you, just to keep you company. I'm not scared of a little water. No, no, no." Max shrugged and he got up and started walking to Zoey's room with Dustin.

Meanwhile, Logan ran off with Michael to their dorm.

"Any weed-rat who can escape the Loganster is worth getting." Logan said to Michael.

"Why are you trying to get the new kid anyway? I mean Dustin is a pretty cool kid and he'd know if Max was bad or not." Chase said from the bunk bed.

"You goody-goody two shoes." Logan said. He lifted up a piece of parchment that had red pen marks everywhere.

"Why all the red pen?" asked Chase.

"Mr. 'Loganster' had problems spelling 'it', and other easy words." Michael laughed.

"'it'? It's like the easiest word ever!" Chase laughed.

"Hey! A guy whose totally sexy and hot and has really fine biceps and muscles shouldn't be reading books like you losers." Logan said.

"Since when are you sexy?" asked Chase.

"Since Zoey ALMOST kissed me." Logan said.

"She didn't kiss you, she ALMOST did. Don't let it go to your head or you'll be handing out towels are the YMCA when you're fifty because you can't afford any other job because you didn't read. And that would suck." Chase said.

"That WOULD suck." Michael repeated Chase.

"Whatever." Logan said.

Finally, Max and Dustin reached Zoey's dorm room. Dustin knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY LOGAN!" yelled Dana from inside.

"Uh Dana it's Dustin." Dustin said.

Dana opened the door. "Dustin? Oh. I thought you were the rat, Logan. He's been trying to make out with me all week. It's SO annoying." Dana said. "So who's the new blondie?" she added. They boys walked in.

"I'm Max." Max said nervously.

"So I guess Zoe's not around right?" asked Dustin.

"No trying to straighten out Nicole. Nicole's dad's job is going to her head." Dana explained. "He owns a juice company. Nicole Sunshine Juice."

"Nicole Sunshine Juice? That stuff is crappy." said Dustin.

"Yeah." Dana agreed.

"Whatever you say-uh-I guess." Max said, sweating.

"I'll just get her mechanical pencil anyway. I'm sure she won't mind. See ya Dana. C'mon Max." Dustin said, getting a mechanical pencil from Zoey's nightstand and exiting the room.

From inside, Dana yelled, "BYE BLONDIES!".

"Whoa." Max said in the hallway.

"She scared you that much?" laughed Dustin.

"No-" Max said.

"What?" asked Dustin.

"She-she-she's my idol! My dream girl, my love!" said Max.

"DANA? You're kidding right?" asked Dustin.

"How could I joke about such a pretty girl?" asked Max.

"Oh great. What have I gotten myself into now?" asked Dustin, throwing his head into his hands.


	3. Logan's Dream

The two boys sat a table at the campus.

"You're joking about liking Dana, right? Isn't this just that Candian sense of humor I've been hearing about?" Dustin asked Max.

"Um...there's no such thing as the Candian sense of humor...at least I don't think so." Max said.

"But Dana...is rough. She's dated no one...except Logan when they got matched together at the School Dance." Dustin explained.

"Logan's so lucky." Max exclaimed.

"Logan is the meanest dude in the world. He's bratty, convincing and only cares about himself." Dustin said.

Max nodded, looking at the ground.

"I know this, my sister, Zoey Brooks almost kissed Logan!" Dustin said.

"EWWWW! Zoey? With Logan? By what I've seen of Logan," Max began, pointing to Logan tanning on the grass, "he's what you described him as.".

"My point exactly. He's so bratty, he needs a Mrs. Bratty! Which is-uh-erm-I guess Dana." Dustin said.

"Oh? So Dana doesn't like me?" Max said, his eyes getting watery.

"No...she likes you. She just wants to date Logan." Dustin said.

"She said he's so annoying." Max said.

"Well...it's a different kind of love...It's, it's, it's...It's Crushed Love." Dustin explained.

"Oh...hmmmm...That gives me an idea." Max said, running off somewhere.

"MAX! Wait! You forgot you're binder!" Dustin yelled, Max didn't come back.

"Aw well..he is my roomate." Dustin sighed, shoving Dustin's own binder his Dustin's backpack, and carrying Max's binder.

Meanwhile, in Chase's dorm Michael and Chase were watching the sunset through the Webcam in the teddybear and Logan was getting his "beauty rest".

"He'd need to sleep an decade to get the beauty rest he needs." Michael and Chase agreed.

"Whatever you losers. 'Cause tomorrow, I'm gonna kiss Zoey, and Chase is going to be like 'boo-hoo'. And Zoey's gonna wanna come to my dorm and kiss me and-" Logan began.

"Shush! Watching the sunset is rated R, 'hot' guy." Chase said, sticking his tongue out at Logan then watching the sunset again.

In Logan's dream...Logan dreamed he was fourty-nine, lookin' not so fine and handing out towels at the YMCA.

Suddenly, a hot girl in a bikini past him.

"Chase? Is that Logan?" the girl asked.

Then, a tall, nice, strong, fine lookin' man came over by the woman.

"I believe that is...Zoe. Logan's not married to you like he said he would be in the diary of his Michael published. And it's all 'cause he didn't read..." the grown up Chase said.

"Not ALL because." the grown up Logan disagreed.

"I don't like not educated people, c'mon Chase, let's go to the hot tube!" the grown up Zoey said.

"You need a towel!" the grown up Logan yelled.

"We already got one...from you're wife...Quinn!" Zoey smiled.

"QUINN? MY WIFE? NOOOOOOOO! Anything but Quinn!" Logan yelled.

"Yes...Quinn! C'mon dearest, it's getting warm...let's put on our bathing suits!" smiled Zoey.

"Oh dearest!" grown up Quin came running out.

"NOOO! I want Zoey! Not a dope like Quinn! I want that hot girl, not that Quinn!" the grown up Logan yelled.

"But you married me!" sobbed the grown up Quinn.

"But you're a freak." cried the grown up Logan.

"I'M FILING A DIVORCE!" Quinn stomped her feet out of the main area of the YMCA.

"NOO! Zoey! Not Quinn! ZOEY! Not Quinn!"

Logan, sat up in his bunk bed, Michael, Chase, Zoey and Quinn were staring at him.

"Did the 'Loganster'? have a little nightmare?" asked Chase and Michael in a babyish voice.

"Trust, me I have nightmares all the time. This one...was just into the future." Logan said.

"Like what into the future? I'm making a time travel machine you know." Quinn asked.

"I was fourty nine, ugly and handing out towels at the YMCA. Zoey's was a hot beach babe, married to Chase and they started taking off they're bathing suits and-" Logan began.

"I was married to Chase? And also...why take off my bathing suit in front of a nerd like you?" Zoey asked.

"Well in my dream you looked fine! Anyways, you guys got into the pool and Quinn was my wife and I didn't want her to be!" Logan screamed. Quinn brought out her journal and tore up a twenty hundred pages of Logan's face.

"You had a crush on me?" asked Logan.

"DUH!" Quinn cried, running out of the room. Zoey ran after her.'

"I married Zoey? Coolio!" yelled Chase. Michael shut the door.

"Look's like beauty rest turned out to be scary rest to baby Logan!" Chase and Michael mocked Logan.


	4. Max's Site

Max and Quinn stood hunched over a keyboard in the PCA Computer Lab.

"Are you sure no one is here?" asked Max.

"Yeah..." Quinn said.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked a voice.

Quinn and Max turn to see Mark, munching on salami.

"What are you doing?" asked Max.

"I was just on Any problem with that?" asked Mark.

"You're SO cute when you're eating salami!" Quinn exclaimed.

Quinn starts walking off with Mark.

Max pulls Quinn back, Mark, not knowing walks out the door.

Max runs to the door and locks it.

"Now...back to buisness." Max said.

"What's the buisness?" asked Quinn.

Ooooh. Toughie. I can't till anyone like Quinn about my crush on Dana...she's study me about love! Hmmm...I'll say I need to interview Dana, perfect! Max though.

"I'm interviewing Dana...and you know how she's been grumpy lately...I don't think she'll just do it through asking, email or IM. Can you make a game site, and make sure Dana is invited to a meeting this Thursday...how 'bout you link the site to the PCA website, invite Dana through email to check it out; then lastly: make a page on inviting people to a meeting this Thursday. Make the computer scramble the people coming...so it'll match me up with Dana; we'll be the only one's!" Max said.

"So young...yet so desperate!" Quinn sighed, she flew her head over the computer screen and started typing.

Instead of talking about the two hours that it took for Quinn to create the site, I'll just say the highlights:

Max went through TWO bags of potato chips.

Mark banging on the door seven times, yelling "SALAMI GIRL!"

Quinn didn't stop typing, once.

Number of times Quinn searched for pictures of salamis instead of games: twenty seven

Number of times Max IMed Dustin on another computer because it took so long: 2

Number of times Quinn said she hated this list: 78

"DONE!" Quinn said, she jumped up from the computer chair and unlocked the door. She opened the door.

Mark sat down, moaning, there was no salami.

"What happened sweet salami?" asked Quinn.

"I thought I could break the door by getting stronger-I-I-I-I ate all the salami to get stronger." Mark said.

Quinn smirked at Max, and helped Mark up, she walked out with him.

Max looked at the PCA website.

"Links...games site by Max...awesome!" Max said.

Meanwhile, Logan was thinking, staring in the mirror.

"What is going to happen?" he asked himself, doing push-ups.

"I think you're gonna go crazy." Chase said, laying on the bed.

"Don't you have a drama class or something?" asked Logan.

"Oh yeah...Zoey and I were gonna catch a movie. See ya!" Chase said, running out of the room.

"Good thing Michael's at knitting class...but why knitting? And why does he think the quarterback is cute? And he wore highheels? Ya know, something's I'll never understand." Logan said.

Logan flopped on the bed.

"It was just a dream. I think it's time I'd better prevent that...maybe by...I've got it! I'll act more like Chase! I'll act more drama, hang with Zoey more, and do stuff like Chase. I'm not dying my hair or wearing his clothes 'cause, hey that Dana is pretty hot!" Logan said. He hopped off the bed and out of his dorm.


End file.
